


Are You Sure?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bulimia, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Something was off. He’d known it for weeks. He just didn’t know what.

When they met, he knew that she had body-image issues, but now…now, he felt as though those issues had developed into something more. She was withdrawing from all of her friends and family; he was the only one that really interacted with her anymore. Whenever he mentioned going out to eat with friends or just by themselves, she seemed to go into a panic. As he went through his morning routine, he’d notice the bottles of diuretics and laxatives…plus her frequent trips to the bathroom.

The woman he loved had bulimia.

Maybe it had only started recently. At least, that’s what he hoped for. The earlier bulimia was detected, the easier it was to recover. They were out to dinner right now, and she had just excused herself to use the restroom. He had to say something.

As he saw her return from the bathroom, a small smile adorning her face slick with sweat, he wondered what to say. From a scholarly standpoint, he knew what worked and didn’t work when it came to confronting someone about something like this, but this wasn’t a patient or a friend or even a family member, this was the woman he loved. “Y/N?” he questioned. She barely looked up, her fleeting glance proving that she knew exactly what he was about to say. She was scared. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course, I do,” she responded, reaching across the expanse of tablecloth to place her hand softly on top of his. Those words elicited the only true light in her eyes he’d seen for works, but within seconds she was once again looking down at the table and away from him.

“I can’t be certain…but I think something is wrong and you aren’t telling me,” he mumbled as the waiter came by their table, quickly being dismissed with a shy wave from Spencer.

“I’m fine, Spence.”

“You’re not,” he insisted, tightening his grip around her fragile hands, lightly calloused from the purging she’d done. “Your hands are calloused. You’re pulling away from everyone we know. Every time we go out to eat, you excuse yourself almost immediately. I know the signs.”

Her lip began to quiver as the tears fell. “I can’t stop,” she breathed, bringing her free hand up to her mouth in an attempt to shield her emotions from any on-lookers. “I can’t stop.”

“You can. Just not alone. You’re not alone.” Spencer reached his other hand across the table, resting it on top of hers. With that simple gesture, she broke, allowing the tears to flow without caring who saw. “I promise I’ll help you.”

Spencer paid the bill and they left. They had barely gotten to the car when Y/N broke down again. “What am I supposed to do?” she sobbed. “I can’t stop. I’ve hated what I’ve looked like since I was a kid. How am I supposed to stop that kind of thinking? I don’t know how to…I can’t.”

Wracking sobs escaped her as Spencer leaned over in the car, enveloping her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. “I will be with you every step of the way. I promise.”

“What do I do?”

“Cognitive behavioral therapy, interpersonal psychotherapy, antidepressants…whatever the doctor suggests…but you can’t go on like this,” he cracked, caressing the side of her cheek with the palm of his hand. “And I love you too much to watch you keep going like this.” 

This would take time. It would take hard work. On both their parts. But something had to be done. “Are you sure?” she whispered, pressing her tear-stained lips to his.

“Am I sure about what?” he asked, his thumb trailing over her moistened lips. Sure how much she needed help? That he was certain of. 

She took a deep breath, her tongue jutting out over her lips. “Are you sure you want to deal with this? With me? I may never get over this.” When she looked up from under her eyelashes, her saw her uncertainty. 

“You will,” he said. “It’ll take time. But we’ll get through this…together.”


End file.
